The Longer a Secret is Kept
by Twinkletoes100
Summary: Noel found a old journal in her attic about a young girl named Eliza the same age has her and her older brother Leo that where in Holocaust, what happens when she see Leo and he is one of the new Cullen's?


The dust flew everywhere. I looked around the small, dusty room. I didn't know we had an attic. I walked around the small room. There was a single light bulb hanging from a chain in the middle of the room as the only source of light. The scent of mothballs was the only thing I could smell. I looked around the room; there weren't a lot of things here. There was couch with a sheet over it and an old lumpy bed next to it, which the last owners must have left here. My eyes fell on an old chest. I walked over to it slowly and knee down in front of it. It had a good ten years of dust on it. I blew the dust off the top to see it was made of wood and metal. In the metal it had deigns of flowers. I slowly opened the lid. The smell of old soap and roses filled my nose. Inside of the chest was a beautiful pale blue dress, a purple blanket and a book and a picture. I picked up the picture to see a young girl, maybe sixteen, my age, with a beautiful young man maybe about seventeen or eighteen. They were both beautiful. The girl's eyes were bright and cheerful and she had a beautiful smile. The young man looked like a runner or a soccer player. He was smiling a crooked smiled that made he look mysteriously handsome. He looked protective over the girl, so maybe they are brother and sister. I somehow took my eyes off picture and grabbed the book. I opened it and read:

The Journal of Eliza Ann Eliot, age sixteen.

I found myself reading the journal. It turns out the young girl in the picture is her and next to her is her brother Leo Angelo Eliot, age seventeen. She and her brother where living in France around the time of the Holocaust. Her brother and she were helping some of the Jews escape from the Nazis. There were some sketches in the journal, a lot of them where of her brother and some where of the Jews they were helping. She writes about her father and how he was in America and how their mother had died. Now her brother is taking care of her until their father comes home. He seemed sweet and he cared a lot of his sister.

"Noel! Noel! Where are you?" I heard my mother scream. I quickly got up and rushed back down the stairs with the journal with me.

"Coming mom," I yelled putting the book under my bed and rushing to the kitchen. My mother was there sitting by the table, with her beautiful honey hair in a messy bun and her green eyes light up when she smiled at me.

"Hello Noel how was your day?" asked my mom sweetly as she then stated to rub her feet. My mom was waitress at a local restaurant. She is mostly on her feet all day.

"It was ok, how was yours mom?" I asked going to the fridge, trying to find something for supper.

"It was good, and Noel, no need to make supper tonight, we had a very picky eater at restaurant," she said a little angrily. I turned and looked at the table to see two boxes. "I hope you like chicken." I smiled and sat down next to her at the table. I opened the box to find chicken and fries. I smiled and started to eat. Mom was talking on and on about the picky eater and how nothing seemed to please them.

"Do you work tomorrow?" asked mom through the fries she was shoving in her mouth.

"Yeah, noon to nine," I grimace, "I hate closing." I blushed some of my light brown hair out of my face. If it was sunnier here in Norton, Vermont then my hair would be more of a dirty blond.

"It's not that bad," said mom again through the fries.

"You work here in Norton where there is no crime, I work in Newport where there is crime everyday," I said poking my chicken with a fork then putting it in my mouth.

"Just bring pepper spay," mom said getting up and throwing the rest of her food away and walked into the living room to watch some TV. I rolled my eyes. I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down to see Snowbell. Her bright blue eyes pierced into my hazel eyes. I picked her up and held her. She was a small cat; she still looked like a kitten. She was white, but her paws and tail were gray. I petted her and she started to purr. I smiled and put her down. I finished eating and threw the rust of my food away. I rushed upsides to my room with Snowbell following me. I jumped on my bed and pulled out the journal and started reading some more with Snowbell curled up next to me.

Eliza and her brother were caught and were sent to one of the concentration camps. Her brother Leo made her cut her hair so she looked like a boy so they would stay together. They were living there for a month when Eliza talks about a beautiful pale man talking with her brother. Then a week later Eliza walked by to see that man biting Leo's neck. She screamed and the man ran off in such a fast speed that she could hardly see it. She brought Leo back to the bunker (A/N I don't remember what they were called so I'm sorry) then Leo started screaming and yelling something about a fire inside of him. They had to hush him so that the Nazis didn't come in to see what the matter was.

I found myself shivering, a man bit his neck, that's not natural. The man could have been going crazy living in a concentration camp could do that to you. A more stupid thought came to my mind, a vampire, the man was a vampire. I laughed at myself and put the journal back under my bed. I got up, trying not to disturb Snowbell, who was asleep. I turned off the lights and walked back to bed and got in. I heard the soothing sound of Snowbell purring in my ear as I drifted off to sleep. I so was perfectly the picture of Eliza and Leo in my mind. The last thought I had before I was asleep was, that Leo was quite gorgeous.


End file.
